Of Royal Birth
by IceArceus
Summary: The fire that is lost shall return, where light battles darkness, and darkness battles light; until flames consume them all. As the prophecy unfolds, the threat of war looms over the region of Shinou. In these dark times, decisions must be made, as Satoshi and Hikari search for answers that they never knew were there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new fic, Of Royal Birth. I've been excited to write this for quite a while now, and I'm working on both this and the sequel of LVG. Two major fics. I'm more than willing to take it on if you guys like my fics, but it's going to be hard. I know I said I'd work on one, then the other, but honestly, I'm such a rebel.  
**

**War is looming over the realm of Shinou, where Satoshi and his adopted brother Shigeru live. Meanwhile, Hikari struggles with her life under her mother, Ayako, who is the sovereign ruler of the kingdom. Clashes with Kanto are not out of the ordinary, but in the search for peace, impossible decisions must be made.  
**

**So, Japanese names for characters and places. It gives it more of a historical feel. I'm pretty sure you'll know which character is which, but here they are, for those of you that don't know them that well. These are the characters in this chapter.**

**Characters:**

**Satoshi: Ash**

**Hikari/ Denka : Dawn/ Your highness**

**Shigeru: Gary**

**Ayako/ Heinka : Johanna/ Your Majesty**

**Mr. Okido/ Sofu: Professor Oak/ "Gramps"**

**Serena: Serena**

**Takeshi: Brock**

**Haruka: May**

**Heinka: Her Majesty, Queen of Kanto (Her name will be revealed later.)**

**Shinji/Denka: Paul/ Your highness**

**Places:**

**Shinou: Sinnoh**

**Shoku Hill: Eclipse Hill. (Interesting fact. This is a made up place by me, since I needed a random hill as a venue in my story. So I just made up the word Shoku as a nice sounding Japanese name to fill in before I went and found a word with a real meaning or a real hill in the Pokeverse. Then, out of interest, I typed Shoku into google translate, and I found out it meant eclipse! Such unintentional genius. Eclipse is a nice name for a hill, don't you think?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters in the story.**

_Aeons before aeons, a prophecy was born._

_The fire that is lost shall return,_

_Where light battles darkness, and darkness battles light,_

_Until flames consume them all._

A pair of bright blue eyes came into view as the young boy stared, mesmerized. Both children froze for a few moments, and the young boy, sensing a potential playmate, spoke up, running a hand through his wild raven black hair nervously.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in the village before."

Certainly, the young girl before him had quite an alien look about her, for she looked like nobody in the village. She wore a satin pink frock, and her hair was tied into a ponytail with a matching pastel pink ribbon, but the most unique thing about her was her hair. It was blue, and glossy like the waves on oceans, and the boy felt an urge to touch it.

"Mother doesn't let me." The girl spoke plaintively. "I escaped from there." She pointed to a tall wooden gate which was open. He could see a burnt tree stump on the other side, which was probably how she had managed to reach the handle, which was a good metre above her head.

He stared at her, wide eyed. "You escaped?" His eyebrows rose incredulously. "Are you a prisoner?"

There was astonishment in the girl's blue eyes. "No! Mother just doesn't let me come out." She shuffled her feet and looked shyly at the ground. "I've never played with other children before."

Feeling a surge of boldness, the boy reached out and grasped her hand in his, pulling her towards the forest. "Then come on! You can play with me!"

* * *

_14 years later…_

"We were caught a few weeks after, of course." Satoshi said to Shigeru, a wistful look in his eyes.

His brother stared at him, speechless. Then he burst out laughing, and had to clutch at his stomach to contain himself. "I have never heard such an absurd story in my life!" He said between fits of laughter. "You really expect me to believe that you were friends with the princess?" He was choked by another spasm. "Is that why you sit on Shoku Hill and stare at the castle all day? Besides," He reminded him "we haven't seen the princess for years, not since Ayako said she was "forbidden to associate with peasants until she became of age."" Shigeru said that last part with the queen's sophisticated accent, which caused Satoshi to suppress a smile, despite his brother's refusal to believe him.

"I did say it was fourteen years ago." Satoshi retorted impatiently.

"That's not possible." Shigeru said with mock triumph. "You were four at the time and extremely stupid. The princess would have backed away on sight."

"Anyway," Satoshi gritted his teeth. "I'll prove to you today that I do know Princess Hikari. Today, she turns, eighteen which means that she'll take a carriage ride around the capital of Shinou, which is here. I'll prove everything when she recognizes me."

Shigeru looked like he was trying not to laugh again. "I look forward to it."

Satoshi groomed himself so that he would look his best when the crowd greeted Princess Hikari. He was in his room in Mr Okido's house. He had been found as an orphan by Mr Okido when he was serving in the army, and considering he was adopted, he had to admit that Okido treated him very well. He found some clothes that were relatively new with no holes in them, and put them on. He had to hurry if he not to miss the royal carriage.

Upon hearing the cheers, he raced down the stairs and went outside to the main street. His jaw dropped. In the open carriage, he saw Princess Hikari for the first time in fourteen years. Her hair was longer now, past her shoulders, and the front strands of her hair were held in place with two silver hair clips. Her shiny hair glinted in the sun's rays. She was wearing a blue dress with a royal sash, not to mention the silver crown on her head. She was obviously taller now, of course. And her body had definitely developed, Satoshi noted with a blush. But one thing stayed the same. Her eyes. They still held innocence, still sparkled, and still looked as endless as the ocean. She smiled as she waved at the crowd.

Satoshi snapped out of his trance. "Princess Hikari!"

He threw himself in front of the two Rapidash pulling the carriage, which earnt him a few curses from the driver.

"What do you think you're doing?" The brown haired man looked angry as he calmed down the creatures, but his expression was less intimidating due to his squinty eyes.

The Princess laughed slightly. "Don't worry, Takeshi. No one was hurt."

The man's face instantly became more pleasant. "Of course, Hikari Denka."

"Now, I sense that this man has something important to say, and I would like to hear it."

Satoshi took this as his cue to speak. "Well, you see, Hik- I mean- your highness. " He stuttered, apprehensive, to be taking with royalty in front of so many people. "This is going to sound crazy, but we used to meet when we were young, and my brother Shigeru won't believe me no matter what I say, so, do you remember me?" He looked up at her with a hopeful and slightly apologetic smile.

The Princess stared at him, speechless. He looked into her eyes. There was surprise registered there, but no sign of recognition. Either Hikari was a really good actor, or she really didn't remember him.

The whole street burst out laughing, much to Satoshi's embarrassment. The Princess tried to regain control of the situation. She smiled falteringly at him. "I don't believe I recall that, but it's nice to meet you anyway." She leant down from the carriage and held her hand out for him to shake.

He grasped it, and felt something sharp digging into his palm. Hikari had passed a note to him. He sensed that the Princess must not want others to know, and put his hand back in his pocket, and waved her off as Takeshi continued driving her down the street.

* * *

Shigeru was still laughing as the Okido household sat down for dinner that night, so much that his had to tell him to contain himself.

"I knew it!" He smirked. "Who in their right mind would believe that you know Princess Hikari?" He snickered. "That display… what a humiliation."

They were having dinner now, and a pot of fragrant stew hung above the fireplace, Okido's special.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Serena, a young maiden from the village stepped in. She had blonde hair, and her apron almost got caught in the wooden door as she tried to close it.

"I have your laundry, Okido-san!" Serena called. She and her mother made their living by washing the clothes of the village and they made a decent amount of money. Satoshi and Shigeru knew them both quite well.

The partially sighted Okido vaguely gestured for Serena to leave the basket of clean clothes by the stairs as he muttered his thanks in his croaky voice, whilst Shigeru winked at her very unsubtly.

"Shigeru-chan" Serena glanced at Shigeru, who flashed a lopsided smile.

Satoshi acknowledged her with a nod, and she made an inaudible squeak that might've been "Dōitashimashite" before rushing out of the door, blushing furiously.

Shigeru nudged him, and Satoshi braced himself for the usual talk. "See? It's obvious that she likes you. Instead of daydreaming all the time about Princess Hikari, maybe you should notice a girl that you _can_ have. Open your eyes to the people around you."

It was then that Satoshi remembered the piece of parchment in his pocket. Shovelling down the rest of his stew, he excused himself as normally as he could, trying to hide his excitement.

Racing up to the room he shared with Shigeru, he sat down on his rickety bed and nervously opened the note, neatly folded in four, and quickly scanned his eyes over the neat cursive writing.

_Dear …._

_You may be wondering why I have given you this note. To tell you the truth, I feigned ignorance because my mother would surely forbid me from leaving the castle if she thought I knew you, a peasant, personally. She would be horrified to say the least. Please meet me on Shoku Hill at midnight. Do not worry about its proximity to the castle. The guards do not patrol there._

_Yours,_

_Hikari_

Satoshi looked at the letter in astonishment and had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from squealing like a girl. She did recognize hi, she did! He could hardly wait to prove it to Shigeru. He had been wrong the whole time! He restrained himself. Obviously if the Princess passed him a note in secret she would not want anyone else to know. He sighed and contented himself with a hollow victory.

To prepare for his meeting, he put on his best clothes from earlier, a new white shirt and brown trousers. He slipped on Shigeru's old hunting boots and got into bed, pulling the covers over himself, so he would be ready to leave just before midnight, when both Mr. Okido and Shigeru would be asleep. He beckoned his Pikachu over from the corner of the room.

"Wake me up before midnight, Pikachu."

"Pika Pika." His little friend curled up at his feet.

* * *

Satoshi waited patiently on Shoku hill. It was midnight now, and the moon was at its highest. The sky was painted with stars, and it could not have been more peaceful. The light breeze rustled the dry grass at his feet. Satoshi lay down on the ground, closing his eyes as the calm atmosphere overtook him.

Just then, a crackle from lower down the hill jolted him back to reality, and he sat up, scraping the dirt with his fingers.

A hooded figure stepped out gracefully from the shadows. A large wicker basket with clothes was held in its arms. Satoshi could not see anything underneath the thick peasant's cloak, save for a flash of white next to the ground. Satoshi only knew one person who carried a basket like that all the time, and was bewildered as to what on earth they were doing here.

"Serena?" He called warily. "Why are you out here?"

Serena put down the basket to reach an elegant hand, adorned with an emerald ring, upwards to pull away the hood. Satoshi stared, open mouthed. This was no Serena.

Dressed in an old cloak with what looked like a white dress underneath was Princess Hikari. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, save for the front two pieces which were held in place by two gold clips. She let out a tinkling laugh. "I had to dress like my chamber maid Haruka just to come out here and meet you. But maybe I shouldn't have. Is this Serena your lady friend? Won't she be angry?" She asked him, almost teasingly.

For some reason he could not fathom, Satoshi felt it necessary to furiously deny this. "No, No!" He waved his hands in front of his face vigorously. "Shigeru says she likes me but I don't like her because I'm too busy to notice because I'm too busy daydreaming about-"He abruptly stopped as the Princess giggled at his babbling. "Sorry, Denka!"

"Please, just call me Hikari." She stared into the distance, seeming to be trying to recall a lost memory. She held her finger to her jawbone in a "thinking" gesture. "Ever since you jumped out in front of Takeshi… I feel as though….I've met you before."

"You still don't remember?" He whispered. He reached out and grasped her hand gently, just like he had fourteen years ago, on the edge of that forest.

Satoshi saw the recognition dart in Hikari's eyes like minnows, and he was glad for the dim light of the moon, for he blushed; he thought Hikari looked very beautiful in the moonlight.

She looked down at their connected hands, then back up at him, her blue eyes narrowed in realization. "Satoshi?"

"Yes! I knew you'd remember-"

"Hikari?" A deep voice sounded. After a moment that had seemed so perfect, Satoshi and Hikari braced themselves for the impact.

* * *

_In Kantō:_

_A messenger from Shinou trembled as the Prince of Kanto looked angrily at him. The youth's purple hair swung as he paced around the throne room._

"_Tell Ayako I have had enough of her stalling! She WILL grant me half her kingdom!"_

"_Prince Shinji…" The messenger tried to recompose himself. "Would it not be wise to consult your mother; Heinka?"_

_Shinji growled in frustration. "You know that my mother is ill! She has handed state affairs over to ME! She will never get better, understand?"_

_The messenger tried not to quake at his presence. "Heinka, Ayako has also asked if there is any other option, other than to grant you half her kingdom."_

"_There are two options." A crazed smile appeared on the Prince's face. "One, war."_

"_I believe Heinka Ayako is looking for a more….peaceful solution."_

"_Why," Shinji smirked dangerously. "There is one."_

"_What, pray, Denka?"_

"_Marriage to Princess Hikari."_

**A/N: So, first chapter. What did you think? Please review and all that. It really helps. I'm publishing this now because I literally could not wait any longer.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Should I continue? It's up to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the response to the first chapter! I know this is pretty late, but I've been working on my website: .com with my best friend. Also there weren't that many reviews, but ehh, the show must go on.**

**This is my most complex story so far. There's going to be several subplots and a REAL mystery, not something trivial. Also, it's going to get pretty dark, but not so dark that you won't have any idea what I'm talking about.**

**So here's chapter 2!**

* * *

_The messenger paled, and stared at Shinji, speechless, before he bowed. "As you wish, Denka. I shall give word to Heinka Ayako." _

_He all but ran out of the throne room, leaving an amused Shinji stood there, waiting for the agonized screams._

* * *

"Takeshi?" Satoshi saw Hikari looking at someone past his shoulder and he turned to see the coach driver from earlier, his hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating.

A man's outline was at the crest of the hill, the moonlight shining behind him menacingly, as the beams sliced into his shadow.

"You again!" He marched up to Satoshi and pulled on his shirt so that he was almost dangling off the ground. "Are you abducting the Princess?"

"Takeshi!" Hikari smiled sheepishly. "It's not his fault! I asked him to meet me."

"Why would you ask such a poor specimen to meet you here?"

Satoshi saw that Hikari was trying not to laugh. "Come now, Takeshi. Does he look like he's going to hurt me? I know him from when we were children."

Takeshi looked more puzzled than angry now. "But you said you didn't know him….Denka?"

Hikari looked down at the ground. "You of all people would know that my mother would punish me if word travelled to her."

Takeshi's expression seemed to soften, but then his eyes narrowed at Satoshi. He seemed to ponder something for a moment, before a look of resolution appeared on his face after a moment that seemed an agonizing age. "If you ever hurt her…"

At this, Hikari's eyes lit up. "Does that mean-"

"Of course, Denka." Takeshi turned to Satoshi with a dry expression on his face. "Since you seem to be so taken with this young _boy _then I shall pretend I never saw this."

Satoshi flushed at his implications, but he regained his composure enough to thank Takeshi, who gave him a curt nod.

"Denka, you should enjoy every moment you have." His words made it seem to Satoshi as though he knew something they didn't. "You should go, boy, quickly." Takeshi faced Hikari with a dark expression in his eyes before waving his hand at Satoshi.

"Why?" The happiness disappeared from Hikari's blue eyes. "Is there trouble?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come with me. Heinka Ayako doesn't know you're out, but she wants to see you, first light of dawn." He frowned. "A Staravia has just returned from Kantō with a note."

Satoshi hastily said goodbye to Hikari, promising to meet her again tomorrow, and ran down the hill, feeling rather guilty that he could not be there for the Princess. For her sake, he hoped it was something trivial. His heart jumped for joy, elated. He felt some sort of deep connection to Hikari, and he was glad that Takeshi had decided to help them. Maybe that cranky driver wasn't so bad after all.

Ayako paced impatiently around the room. She had sent for her daughter to meet her here for urgent business, but the failure of a child had still not entered. She swept a vase off a nearby shelf in anger, smashing the ceramic and spilling water and flowers onto the floor. The tulips made a red smile on the carpet.

"Mother! I'm here!" a rather breathless Hikari burst into the room, accompanied by two guards, who left the two alone in the room and shut the door. Her mother was dressed in her usual royal robes, which befitted the immaculate state of the room, save for a smashed vase by Ayako's feet. She was stood by a large window that overlooked the people below.

"That's _Heinka _to you, Hikari." Ayako said coldly. "How many times to I have to tell you?"

Hikari winced at her mother's tone. "Of course, Heinka. Why have you sent for me?"

"You do not question my actions. A Staravia arrived from Kantō last night. The messenger I sent is dead." Ayako looked on expressionlessly, boring her stare into Hikari's.

"Why?!"

"Silence, child. The note on the Staravia was the last words of my messenger. He tells me that Shinji ambushed him with two guards as soon as he left the throne room. He also stated that he was to be hung and that he was locked up in a cell. So he is dead. More importantly," Ayako said callously, "he tells me that Prince Shinji has made a request. If we grant it to him, I will not have to give up half my kingdom."

"And…what would that be?" Hikari said in a tremulous voice. There were times when her mother could act in such a way that completely unnerved Hikari. "I'd do anything to keep Shinou safe!"

"He has asked for your hand in marriage." Ayako stated simply.

"And you have told him "yes"?" Hikari asked, fearing for the worst.

Ayako laughed mockingly. "I am not such a heartless person, my daughter. No. I have given you three days to decide that you want to marry Prince Shinji."

"But that means…" Hikari trailed off, fully taking in the meaning of her mother's words. Deciding against an angry outburst, for she knew her mother was not beyond locking her in the dungeon; she excused herself, and tried her best not to run to her room.

* * *

Satoshi tried not to skip to work that morning, for he felt so delighted that he could've grown wings. Clutching his satchel and swinging it over his shoulder, his hunting boots strapped tightly, he happily strolled into the forest.

After listening for a few minutes for any rustles in the undergrowth, he crept round a tree trunk, hunting. He whirled around as a Starly flew past his head. "Drat!" He muttered to himself.

Another rush of movement emerged from the trees, and it was Shigeru, panting and staring angrily at Satoshi, the three Starly strapped to his belt heaving as well.

"You scared away my game!" He cursed.

"I'm here to hunt too, you know!" Satoshi retorted.

Shigeru snickered. "You, hunt?" He laughed, grabbing his satchel and rummaging through the berries inside. "You're not even a real hunter!"

"You know I don't like taking the life of Pokémon…." Gritting his teeth, Satoshi snatched the bag away from him. "Anyway, you don't normally hunt around these parts."

"Your racket brought me here. Anyone within a mile would've heard you, mincing among the trees like a Lopunny…" Shigeru sneered. "Why are you so happy, anway?"

"Because…." He struggled to find the words. Suddenly, Shigeru was leering at him, looking almost intimidating, with a dangerous look in his eyes. A thud signalled him abruptly sitting down on the grass, a pensive look in his eyes.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked, staring into nothingness.

Satoshi struggled to find the words, startled at his brother's change in demeanour. Rarely did Shigeru ask him a serious question, much less expect an answer. "Well…" He stuttered, running his hands through his messy raven hair, as he did when he was nervous. "I don't know…."

"Of course you don't." Shigeru broke in bitterly. "All you do is dream about some girl…" Tension seemed to lace the air as Shigeru fiddled with his brand new hunting boots, seeming to contemplate something. "Why do you do it?!"

Satoshi felt anger build up inside him. Daydream? Hikari wasn't a dream! He'd found out that she did remember him, and they'd talked only the night before! Only the restrain caused by him thinking of the consequences if Ayako found out stopped him from screaming the truth in his brother's face.

Besides, he didn't really know what he felt for Hikari. She was a princess, he was a peasant, yet he felt as though he would not be able to live without her. Was this love?

"Why do you care?" Frustration came over him as he realized that Shigeru had accused him time and time again of daydreaming, and now it cumulated to unbearable rage inside of him. "What do you know about love?"

Slowly, laughs started racking in Shigeru's body. Satoshi saw him half convulse, half chuckle as Shigeru doubled over.

Still angry, Satoshi kept up with the jibes. "You've never been in love!"

His brother stared at him, eyes glittering menacingly. "How would you know?" He asked in a dangerous voice. "How would you know?" He repeated, louder this time, his gaze boring into Satoshi's.

Satoshi involuntarily took a step back. "You don't seem like the type…" He offered weakly.

"I LOVE SERENA, YOU FOOL!"

Satoshi almost started laughing himself. Serena? What could his brother possibly see in her? She was possibly one of the most dim-witted people around, hardly able to get a word out in front of him.

"You think it's funny, don't you? Tell me then, what do you want to see in a girl."

Too scared to question his brother's motives and with certainty in his heart, Satoshi mentally checked off everything. " I'd like a girl who's in control, calm, pretty, no, beautiful…with blue eyes, shiny hair, patient, kind…"

Shigeru suddenly threw his hands up in exasperation. "Again and again with the Hikari business! Do you ever stop? Don't you see that she'll never notice you, not how Serena does?"

Something suddenly clicked in Satoshi's head. "Wait. Why is it that you always try and set me up with Serena…yet…you're in love with her?"

Tears appeared in his brother's eyes, a rare occurrence, so much that Satoshi put his hand on his shoulder tentatively. "Because I want her to be happy, idiot. And I know she can only be happy with you. She talks to me all the time, you know. I know how she can't talk to you, because she's so in love with you. She told me how heartbroken she was that you never notice her."

Satoshi was about to open his mouth and say that it wasn't his problem, but decided against it.

"She told me everything she liked about you." He continued, studying the grass. " I can tell that she'll never love me. So please, even if you don't like her, take her out tomorrow night, just for me? I can't stand to see her so unhappy…."

"No! I can't! I just don't like Serena, brother. Even if I did take her out it wouldn't be convincing." It wasn't just that, of course. Just thinking about Hikari made Satoshi realize how wrong that was.

"You hardly care about Serena at all!" Shigeru shouted, eyes blazing with anger.

"Why should I?" He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. That had not meant to come out, and as soon as Shigeru marched up to him and looked him straight in the eye, he knew he was furious.

"Don't care?" He asked, his voice barely more than a hiss. "Well, I don't care about you. You're not my brother anyway."

Satoshi stood in pure shock. Those words that Shigeru tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the glade, so casually… Satoshi knew they weren't brothers by blood, but Shigeru had always treated him like they were related, and neither of them had ever mentioned the fact that Satoshi was adopted. Now, with Shigeru so explicitly saying it, Satoshi sank to his knees. He tried to stop the tears flowing from the corner of his eyes.

He needed to find his real family.

* * *

"Sofu!" Satoshi called, and then hesitated, remembering that Okido wasn't actually related to him. "Okido-san?" He looked around for signs of the elderly man, and then rushed up the stairs. He had raced back from the forest, feeling a gnawing in the back of his mind, and he could stand it no longer after Shigeru's outburst. He had suddenly felt the need to consult Okido about his past.

"Don't run in the house, boy! You'll bring it down on us all." Okido's irritated complaint could be heard from his room. He was writing papers on research of the magical creatures, with Pikachu sitting awkwardly on his lap while Okido was presumably studying his fur or something or other.

"Sorry…" Satoshi apologised sheepishly. It occurred to him that the rickety staircase must've made an atrocious creaking noise where his stomping steps strained the wooden boards.

"Okido-san," Satoshi slinked fully into Okido's room, trying to appear nonchalant. "How's your day been?"

"Get to the point, boy," Okido cut in irritably. Nothing could get past this old codger.

"Well, I was wondering about my past when Shigeru and I had this little argument. So, could you tell me?" Satoshi rushed his words, terrified at his adopted grandfather's response.

On the contrary, Okido just heaved a resigned sign, and his chair creaked as he placed Pikachu on the floor. He got up a shuffled to his wardrobe, his movements stiff from spending several hours at his desk.

Satoshi watched with interest as Okido pulled out a blue case, with several bolts across it. It was shaped like those treasure chests he sometimes saw being delivered to the castle from other wealthy regions, like the opulent Hōen region. Okido shuffled towards Satoshi, his hands clasping the case tightly.

"I presume you want the full story, boy." Okido's eyes glazed over like they always did when he got ready to talk about his soldier days.

* * *

_Sweaty, hot and tired, a middle aged Okido stumbled around the burning streets of Kanto, trying to seek refuge in any way he could. His comrades in the Shinou forces had set the palace of Kanto alight, trying to claim the kingdom. Terrified, Okido had managed to get separated from the group, and his heavy armour only made the fire seem even stronger. He found himself once again wishing that Shinou and Kanto were not such bitter enemies. Feeling his internal organs burning, Okido managed to stumble into a cleft between two stone walls, that held some old market supplies. There was a bucket of water in the corner too. Okido laughed bitterly. Like such little water would make any difference to the burning blaze._

_He sat down on the crate, hoping the fire would ease. He leant back, either waiting for the Shinou forces to come back for him or his imminent death. They would probably leave him. He wasn't even a commander, just an ordinary foot soldier._

_A crying noise woke him from his daze. The heat was even stronger now and Okido was wondering if he was imagining things. The noise seemed to be coming from inside the very crate he was sat on. Cautiously, he lifted the lid. He sat back in shock. It was a mirage of his imagination._

_There was a baby in the crate, wrapped in a long train of blue cloth that was burnt in places. There seemed to be some pattern near the bottom, but Okido was too worried to wonder what that was. Who would leave their baby here? Presumably, the mother must've fled, hoping the baby would survive the blaze somehow. She certainly wouldn't abandon such a fine specimen. The child had the beginnings of deep black hair on his head, and bright blue eyes. Blue eyes? Why, this life had only just been born. Okido knew enough that he remembered his mother had told him that all new-born babies had blue eyes. _

_He couldn't just sit here and watch this life of innocence die. He had to do this. If the mother didn't show up, he'd take this child to Shinou to live with him. They both had to survive. He'd probably make a good playmate for his week-old grandson Shigeru, too. He remembered bitterly the attacks on Shinou a week before, where both his daughter and her husband had been claimed by death. _

_His military instincts kicking in, Okido took of his chest plate, taking out his blue Shinou army undershirt and soaked it in the bucket of water. After thinking things through, he poured the rest of the water on the baby, trying to ignore its pitiful cries at being drenched by the water. Time was running out. The water on the baby and Okido's shirt was already starting to evaporate due to the immense heat. Draping the shirt over his head, Okido tucked the child underneath his chest plate and ran for his life, the blue swaddling clothes of the child trailing out behind them, devoured by the flames._

* * *

"We only just made it, but we did." The old man was close to tears, it seemed.

Satoshi genuinely felt touched by the tale, and his intrigue for his past almost rivalled the emotion he felt, that Okido had gone to such lengths to save him. Even if Okido was pretty much always irritated and bad tempered, it did seem that he truly loved his adopted grandson.

"Sofu…" Satoshi leaned down and put his hand on Okido's shoulder. "You did so much for me. And you suffered so much…"

"Do not pity me, boy." Okido's face was replaced by the hard expression he usually wore. "Now." He continued purposefully moving across to stand directly in front of Satoshi. "What this is, I'm sure you can guess. Alas, I do not know _what _it exactly is, for my eyesight is failing me and the most important part was burnt off, anyway."

He carefully lifted the lid of the case off, wriggling it slightly to wedge it free. Inside the case was a smooth, almost silk-like piece of blue cloth. It was embroidered with a pattern with three colours. Red, yellow and icy blue. Most of the blue cloth was singed and the pattern was unclear. The three smudges of colour seemed to have the backdrop of a shield. Satoshi looked up at Okido in understanding after examining it.

"You're right, boy." Okido said gruffly, even though Satoshi had not said a word. "This is the very cloth you were wrapped in when I found you in the crate, whining and making such an irritating noise." Okido held the cloth out. "I knew you'd ask about this one day, and now it's yours to keep."

"Thanks…" Satoshi muttered under his breath as he reached out to grasp the cloth. He squinted at the embroidered crest. The thread was golden and the three shapes stitched on could not be discerned. "So this is my family crest…." He whispered in awe. "Wait. Does that mean I come from Kanto?"

"It does." Okido sighed. "I refused to tell any of the villagers because I knew for sure that they would kill you." He ran his hand through his greying hair. "I had to keep it a secret."

"So ...My family is in Kanto?"

Okido gave him a look, and shook his head. "Your family are dead. There's no way they would've survived that blaze."

"You did!" Satoshi protested.

"Many were not as lucky as I was to have water there. All those burnt bodies lying on the ground…" Okido seemed to have gone into the trance he always did when talking about war. "The smell of burnt blood…" He shook violently and took deep breaths to steady himself.

Satoshi stuffed the crest into his pocket, his hand gripping it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "There must be a way to find them…"

He patted his grandfather on the back and left the room, leaving him to calm down. "I guess I'd better find Shigeru. He's still my brother…sort of…" He muttered angrily. The anger suddenly vanished. "I guess, Sofu and Shigeru have both been so nice to me...I guess I'd better make it up to them.."

* * *

_Shinji snatched the letter from the Staravia perched next to the throne, seething angrily._

"_Princess Hikari is ill? And she cannot respond to your request as of now…" He read out the letter from Shinou mockingly. "She'd better accept soon, Ayako…" He whispered murderously. "Or your kingdom will be lost…"_

_He scrunched up the parchment and threw it on the ground. His patience was running out._

* * *

"Do something!" Ayako shouted to the maids running back and forth from Hikari's room. "Make her better!"

"I'm sorry, Heinka!" Haruka, Hikari's chambermaid said apologetically. "There's nothing we can do… I'm so worried for Denka Hikari's health… The doctor is coming as fast as he can, but he lives on the other side of Mount Coronet…"

Ayako wasn't listening. She only thought of the consequences of what would happen if Hikari was not well enough to marry Shinji in two days. Her entire kingdom could be wiped out. "Useless child…what a time to be ill…" She fumed as she marched back to her own chambers.

As the maids and attendants rushed in and out of Hikari's room, their desperation made it clear that the Princes was getting worse. Haruka could only watch in alarm as the health of the girl who was like her own daughter deteriorated rapidly.

* * *

**A/N: I think this was a bit of a late update, so I've made it longer just for you guys. What did you think? The mystery is ramping up now. What's the crest on that cloth? What will happen to Hikari? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Remember to review (and do give my website a look, especially if you're a Pearlshipper)! Until next time, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading my fic, guys! I feel so guilty for posting chapter 3 so late. The action will really start to kick off now. I'm taking the opportunity to write now because my biology practical assessment is next week. So, without further ado…**

**Of Royal Birth**

**Chapter 3**

**More character names:**

**Kasumi- Misty**

**Dent- Cilan**

**And remember:**

**Denka- Your highness**

**Heinka- Your majesty**

"_Why won't she get better?" Ayako seethed. "Doesn't she realize that we're running out of time, that I'll lose all my wealth if she cannot marry Shinji in two days?" She threw her hands upwards, a silent plea to Arceus._

"_Heinka.." Haruka tentatively ventured, stepping forward from the doorway of the sick Princess' bedchambers. "Would you wish to see Princess Hikari? She seems to a little better after the doctor's visit." Haruka shot a sideways glance into the room, and thoughts swam like minnows in her mind, suspicion growing from a bud. _

_A look of shock appeared on the Queen's face, and she gave a haughty swipe of her hand. "And walk straight into that chamber infested with disease? Certainly not!" A false laugh escaped from her force smile. "Sometimes I think you servants have a death wish on me."_

"_Of course not, Heinka Ayako" Haruka muttered._

"_Whatever. I want her better by tomorrow." With a swish of her royal robes and aclick of her shoes, Ayako gave one last laugh before stalking down the corridor towards her own chambers._

* * *

Hikari sighed in boredom as she stared at the sun high in the midday sky from her bed. Although the view was beautiful, the golden rays wreathing across Shoku hill like bright garments on a King, she could not help finding her two days' stay in bed tedious.

It was all a ruse. Hikari personally thought this was a well thought plan, and she was particularly surprised that her mother had not been fooled. But then again, how much time had her mother ever spent with her, both now and when she had been growing up? But time was running out. She needed to find a way to not marry Shinji and save the kingdom at the same time. But why not marry Shinji? He was by no means sub-standard when it came to looks. And he was a wealthy Prince. His heart, however, was wrapped in ice, if he had one at all. He was ruthless, and cruel to the people of his land. Shinou would be destroyed under his rule.

And there was someone else. Satoshi. Hikari never dreamt that she would meet him again. That day when she had been forbidden to exit the palace, forbidden to see the only friend she had ever made… But that was in the past. Hikari sat up on her bed, flinging the quilts aside, tilting her head to the side pensively. So was Satoshi the reason she couldn't marry Shinji? His handsome brown eyes, his smile, his carefree attitude…What was she do to about this?

"AHHHHHH" Hikari shouted without thinking as all the conflicting fragments in her head burst out in a cloud of confusion - just when Haruka emerged from behind the double doors carrying a silver tray. Freezing, Hikari realized what had happened before leaping back into bed and pulling the covers over her head, even though it was clear that her secret was out.

Her chambermaid lifted a corner of the purple quilt and peered at her, smiling somewhat amusedly. "I knew you weren't ill, Denka."

Hikari's jaw dropped. "The why did you not tell my mother, or at least tell me you knew? But first of all, how did you know at all?"

Haruka tutted at her, taking the bowl of soup from the silver tray and sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "I don't know, Denka, but I do believe it might come from looking after you for eighteen years." She said dryly.

"Of course…" Hikari muttered.

But before she could say another word, Haruka carried on speaking. "But I do know that you needed the time to think things over, so I said nothing."

"Right…about this problem…do _you _think I should marry Shinji, Haruka?"

The brown haired woman gently stroked Hikari's fringe away from her forehead. "A Princess' duty is to her kingdom." She said softly. "Now come, drink this broth. Kasumi had Dent make it when she heard you were "ill". But I think she knew you weren't really ill, too."

It sounded like something Kasumi would do. The orange-haired kitchen maid had a fiery temper when times called for it, as well as a liking for pretty things and all things aquatic. Kasumi had once told her that it was her dream to one day see the ocean. Kasumi was about the same age as Haruka, and both had looked after Hikari when she was born.

"My! This smells so good!" Hikari removed a shining emerald ring from one slender finger. "Take this to Kasumi for me."

"It would not be untrue to say that half your jewellery is already in Kasumi's possession, Denka." But she took the ring nonetheless. "Now drink."

As Haruka spoon fed her, something she hadn't done for a long time, it awakened memories deep inside Hikari's heart surfacing from the waters of the subconscious, from way back when she was a mere child. After Haruka fed her, it was always time for…

"Haruka, can you tell me a story?" Hikari asked between mouthfuls, quickly grabbing the bowl and swallowing the broth in a very un-princess-like fashion.

"Well," Haruka said, clearly surprised by the question. "There is one that I know will interest you…"

"Please!" Hikari pleaded with her. "Tell me!"

The chambermaid let out a chuckle after what seemed like an age. "Very well. This is about Prince Shinji himself, and this happened many years ago, when I was slightly younger than you are now."

Hikari's eyes widened, and she quickly pulled the covers up to her chin, as she always did whenever Haruka told a story.

"It starts like this…"

_The princess of Kanto barely had the strength to stand up, but she clutched the bundle tightly in her hands as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Wrapped in blue cloth, her newborn child whined and cried as she tried to soothe it._

_Outside, fire from hell rained down onto the streets, its blaze devouring anything that could be burnt, anything unworthy of being saved. And tonight it seemed like it was all of Kanto. People, aristocrats, and beast and creature… all were consumed by the flame. Death was indiscriminate. The princess halted at the exit of the castle, the fire flickering in her eyes as she stared, shocked, at the carnage._

"_We must leave this place now, Denka! None of us will be spared. You will never run fast enough with that child! Leave it! We do not even know who the father is…"_

"_He is my CHILD!" She snarled. "I will die to save him!" She broke off from the group, running blindly through the scorching streets, her robes being seared as she ran and ran, the burning cloth trailing in the air as the smoke began to overwhelm her senses._

_She stumbled into a gap between two stones walls that had been untouched by the flames. She coughed, trying to re-orientate herself. She knew deep inside they would both perish. She wept as she realized what she had to do. _

_In a rush, she placed the baby in a crate she found, kissing his forehead for what she knew would be the last time. She stared into his new-born blue eyes, as all babies had. "I'll never know what those will become." She wrapped him neatly in his blue cloth, tucking the piece of fabric with Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno on into the folds. The guardians of Kanto._

_Hoping that he would somehow survive, the princess hurried away from the destruction and death, feeling her own soul escaping from her body as she stumbled blindly towards the woods, all consciousness leaving her as she collapsed in a heap, before feeling strong arms pick her up as the claw of blackness finally swept over her._

* * *

"Does she die?" Hikari asked, caught up in the story.

"Of course not" Haruka said exasperatedly. "The princess in the story is the Queen of Kanto now. But I won't say anymore, or I'll give it all away."

* * *

_Water tricked down the princess' face and she looked up, seeing one of the guards of the palace holding a bucket. The world spun as she tried to sit up. "Where am I?"_

"_Just beyond the woods."_

"_Where is he? My child! My son!" She broke down in horrible, wrenching sobs. "He is dead!" She felt haziness cloud her mind and a wave of derision grasp her in its fluid hands. She felt bounded by ropes and made to drag herself through roads of nails, the grief from the death of her son tearing into her heart._

"_Not so, Denka. We found him."_

_She was handed a bundle wrapped in blue cloth, most of it burnt. The crest was no longer there, presumably haven been devoured by the flames. But the child let out a healthy sounding scream. As she leant forward to kiss the child, a dagger of confusion and fogginess pierced her heart, mist wreathing around her mind._

_She almost flung the child away. "He is dead." She repeated, too firmly._

_His eyes showed their colour now. They were as black as night. _

* * *

Haruka looked fondly at Hikari, who was sleeping soundly, as she finished her story. She tucked the quilts in and tiptoed out of the room, drawing the curtains. _Oh Hikari, you never stay up long enough to hear the end._

How did he get into this mess? Satoshi sat bored, on top of Shoku hill. He had tried to arrange for a meeting with Hikari earlier, and he had waited and waited at the entrance to the palace stables for Takeshi. There had been no sign of the coach driver, and Satoshi had had no choice but to go home.

Now he was here, sitting on a grassy cushion, staring at the moon as it breathed its cold light onto Shinou. The sky was clear tonight, not a trace of mist or fog hiding truth. The stars shone brightly in the sky, and each of them took turns laughing at him.

It was a typical night that he would spend with Hikari, laughing and talking with her and perhaps playing a game of chase in the shadow of the trees. Her no show meant he was here now. With Serena. How he longed to go home and be anywhere but here.

"So why did you take me out again?" Serena asked coyly, for the millionth time.

"Oh I don't know, because Shigeru made me?" He had muttered the last part under his breath, because there would be no way Shigeru would forgive him if he upset Serena. Shigeru had taken great pains to convince Satoshi to take Serena stargazing on Shoku hill. He had fussed over his clothes, insisting he wear only the newest and finest, and even lectured him on how to treat a lady.

But it just felt so wrong. Shoku hill. Why did Shigeru have to insist on this place? Satoshi felt that this was a special place he shared only with Hikari. The woods near the grassy crest were where they first met. This was where they shared all their secrets. Well, secrets that were safe to tell the other, anyway. Satoshi knew his feelings were dangerous. How could a peasant ever be with a princess?

Serena had chattered away at him endlessly. He had always thought her strange and rather tedious, only ever greeting him with a giggle or and string of incomprehensible words. Now that he was taking her out, he was even more convinced that his first opinions on her were true. She was nothing on the Princess of Shinou. Whenever he spoke to Hikari, they would never run out of topics, and Satoshi particularly had a soft spot for her teasing him. It brought out her daring side.

"Oh, tell me what those stars are, Satoshi!" Serena said, her face staining with a blush.

"They're constellations." Satoshi replied bluntly. "And that's Giratina."

"Giratina?"

"Legend has it that he devours anyone who trespasses into his kingdom."

"Oh." Serena quickly fell into a hush, before quickly continuing to talk about something or other. "Tell me again, Satoshi. Why did you take me out again?"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_It was night when Hikari woke up. Her dreams had been haunted by the blood of war between Shinou and Kanto, its sticky red hands wrapping around her throat and choking her with its metallic chains. Shouts and cries of pain echoed through the clashing armies, death foretelling its claim of hundreds upon hundreds of thousands tonight. _

_She sat up on her bed, somewhat shaken by the dream. The moon's ghostly light crept around the drawn velvet curtains, snaking its glow menacingly onto the walls. _

_Tired, she swung her feet over the right side of the bed, drawing back the curtains with a flourish. The eerie view seemed to prophesise what was to come. _

_Hikari gazed at the sky, the stars dancing in her blue eyes, before casting her glance down below, to the dense and dark forest beyond Shoku hill while the moon, like a white ship riding stormy seas looked on, the dark night clouds wrapping its leeching hands onto the glowing surface._

_On the hill itself, the long dry grass coating it moved as one with the wind, like a carpet of softness. On the grassy surface itself sat two figures, which Hikari noted with great interest. One seemed to be in a peasant maid's clothes, an apron with the typical brown frocks worn by most washer maidens across the land, and her hair colour was indiscernible in the moonlight. The other figure wore a white shirt with a hunting jacket and trousers. His hair blew in the wind, messy and untamed. Although she could barely make out their faces, she could see the warm brown eyes that were there, almost piercing into her own gaze as they had many times before._

_But no; the washer maiden had her head leant close to the male, seemingly whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The male's expression was unclear, since their faces were merely smudges in the distance, but the fact he was there at all made Hikari realize the situation._

_She did not know what she felt about this; one part of her felt shocked; a dagger of coldness stabbing into her heart, the tears of blood weeping on the floor. Those two figures there, together, somewhere that she had always seen as her and Satoshi's special place. _

_Another part of her felt relief, something that she didn't think she would feel. She laughed bitterly, drawing the curtains together again, shutting them out._

_It seemed her decision had been made for her._

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I did tell you that it was going to get juicy! So, what'll happen next? With so much left hanging, there's nothing to do but to (as the Pokémon episode narrator always says) stay tuned in!**

**Sorry this took so long!**

**Please review, with constructive criticism as well as your speculations. Pearlshipping Miester! I still haven't got that PM with your theory yet!**

**And do check out my website, Pearlshipping Datacore. For those of you who already have, there's new content on, as well as a new special feature! **


End file.
